Annie Get Your Bow
by rbj2001
Summary: The real story behind the Dragon Princess's firing from the set of Danny Phantom.And the horrid shocking truth behind the SamDanny romance revealed


Annie Get Your Bow

This is the alternative story universe to our own which produces the DP episodes

by other means then the way BH supposedly produces them.The Ghost Zone is populated

with toons who come to America seeking the better life.And Sam's not too keen on the kissing

scenes with Danny 

The Directors warehouse where the DP episodes were shot was out in the

Wisconsin wilderness,60 miles south of the nearest town:TinyTown.TinyTown is where

the midgets from the travelling circuses go to retire or to relax in the winter when the

circuses are laid up.

Danny Fenton/Phantom was broken again and The Director had taken it onto the jet

to have it repaired over in California.Hence all the toons and ghost toons had some free time.

The Dragon Princess Margaret and Tucker had to be in TinyTown for their parts in a

play called " Annie Get Your Bow" and Sam and Pauline decided

to hitch a ride so they could do some shopping on Sams Daddy's credit card.

They all piled in The Directors 57 T Bird,the Dragon Princess in the drivers

seat.However in the sunlight you couldn't see her too well and it looked like

The Necklace was hanging suspended in the air a foot or two behind a driverless

steering wheel.

The other toons looked the other way as Tucker fiddled with some wires under

the steering column and the engine roared to life.Margaret backed out of the parking

lot and pulled onto the I 666 that ran past the warehouse.Soon the princess

had the car doing 60 and climbing when Pauline shouted and pointed

to a forlorn girl ghost further down the road.

Instantly Margaret shouted

" That's the Ghost of Boredom"" lets offer her a ride"

so she swung the wheel a little too much to the right and the T Bird

went flying towards the ghost who was looking for the " halfa" everyone was

talking about in the Ghost Zone.

The sight of a driveless T Bird heading straight at her at 60mph naturally

scared the ghost girl,and she sensibly ran for the nearby oak tree for protection.

With a shower of stones the blood red car skidded to a stop beside her and she

just stood there in shock for a few seconds.In the shade of the giant oak she could see

that there was indeed a driver in the car,a ghost princess.

Tucker was glowering at Princess Margaret,so it was up to Sam to

ask the ghostly hitchhiker if she wanted a ride.She openned the rear right door and

the shaking ghost girl got in beside Pauline and Sam.

Margaret backed up back onto the I 666 and then continued on down the road.She had

planned to floor it and get to TinyTown in a half hour,with the radio blaring out Beach Boys

tunes but realized with the new passenger she'd have to be more ladylike in her driving

habits.

The new passenger sat there silently for a few minutes thinking,then asked

the others if they knew where she could find the world famous halfa ghost that was

the talk of the town:Danny Phantom.

Margaret,Tucker ,Pauline and Sam all looked at each another in astonishment.Didn't

the people in the Ghost Zone know?

Tucker turned around to face the girl ghost and explained how he and Margaret

ended up in " Annie Get Your Bow".As everyone knew after Parental Bonding

the Dragon Princess hadn't been seen for several weeks while The Director had had

to make under the table payments to retrieve photos of Pauline and Sam hobbling about

on crutches that some snooping reporter had obtained.

When The Director had done Parental Bonding he'd been pretty nervous about putting

the Necklace on the two toon girls,afraid that transforming them into dragons

could prove a irreversible change or would leave side effects that could pop up later.

But he'd crossed his fingers and breathed a sigh of relief as Margaret,Pauline

and Sam had kept themselves modestly under control after turning into dragons in the test shoots.

However when the real shooting began and Danny and the Dragon Princess did their

scene

as soon as Margaret had returned to her normal shape she'd cried in pain

and staggered to a nearby bench,wincing in pain and crying her foot was broken.

The Director was getting worried,and kept glancing at his star actor.There

was a lot of whispering going on backstage and The Director was about to deepsix

the whole shoot.However suddenly Margarets foot seemed to get better and she smiled

at The Director,saying it was all a mistake.Naturally it hadn't occurred to The Director

that she was a young toon ghost who needed the work.The reality was she

needed serious attention.

So the shoot continued and Dragon Pauline and Dragon Sam flew and bounced

off the walls of the warehouse.After they'd returned to their normal forms they hobbled

about and kept saying " Ouch Ouch Ouch"

and The Director knew Danny needed repairing.

Before the astonished eyes of the other toons The Director took a little

remote control and pointed it at Danny.The supposed toon marched up to

him and The Director felt around the side of the kids head

" CLIK"

Dannys face plate swung open and revealed the blinking LEDs,servomotors

and optical sensors it was covering.

The Director called over some technicians

who fiddled with the robots settings.

There was more whispering and muttering and words such as

" defective governor control""burnt out feedback loop"" redundant empathy circuit"

and The Director told the toons to take the day off till further notice.He walked up

to where Margaret lay on the bench,groaning in pain.He pulled out the keys to

his T Bird and told Tucker to get her to the nearest hospital in TinyTown to have

that foot attended to.While he was at it,he might as well take

along Sam and Pauline just to make sure they hadn't been too hurt either.

Then he marched Danny Phantom onto the jet so he could be fixed

in the labs he'd been built in.

Tucker drove the three girls down to the TinyTown hospital,wondering what a human

hospital could possibly know about toon and toon ghost injuries.However when he saw all

the sideshows and entertainment acts residing in TinyTown over the winter he quickly

realized TinyTown Hospital was the one place on Earth that could treat a injured toon ghost.

Margaret had broken more then just her foot bones,and so Tucker visited her regularly

at her hospital room.After a week she was well enough to go out on short trips and she and

Tucker visited the nearby theatre restaurant where the latest production was

" Annie Get Your Bow" which was about the romance between the rebel princess

Annie Oakum and William Tell.

Tucker immediately noticed that Princess Margaret and the leading lady playing the

character Annie Oakum bore a resemblance and introduced his ghost toon girlfriend after

the curtain went down to the stage manager.

Finally Margarets foot had healed and she was ready to resume her work at The

Directors warehouse.She was a bit puzzled when all she got was a cameo in

Prisoners of Love,but was confident they'd soon make better use of her talents.

So she hung around for the My Brothers Keeper shoot,and when

The Director asked her to see him in his office( right next to the

Janitors closet) she strode in,full of confidence.The Director led her to a chair,asked if everything

was alright,and they made small talk for a few minutes.

She was getting nervous.He was dropping little hints,how well off were her parents

in the Ghost Zone,when did her Workers Visa in the US of A expire

and other hints that her acting career in Wisconsin was finished.

Then he laid it on the line.When she turned into a dragon she became very big and heavy,

That made for some interesting footage,However the technicians in California

had discovered that Danny couldn't be repaired because there was a design flaw in his circuits.

The heavier the object he had to move the less sensitive became its ability to gauge how

much force he was excerting.Hence though he could handle a eggshell with the lightness

of a feather ask him to toss a dragon and he'd overdo it and throw it through the prop walls.

Which was the reason they hadn.t let him anywhere near her for the Prisoners of Love

shoot.They really couldn't afford to keep sending her to TinyTown

Hospital.So The Director gently led the stunned Princess out of his office

and her ancient training as a Lady of the Court meant she made a graceful departure.

But still.

Tucker was taking the T Bird down I 666 when he noticed the forlorn Margaret slumped under

the oak tree.Not knowing she'd been fired he invited her in and they headed up north.

He was dropping off the payments for her hospital stay and when she started bawling and crying

that she'd been fired,it caught him by surprise.However he comforted her and the toon

and the toon ghost headed into TinyTown.

After he'd finished his errands he took her to the dinner theatre,where they

discovered everything was in turmoil.The leading lady and the leading man had just quit

and the stage manager was wringing his hands in despair.Then he noticed the

Dragon Princess and asked her if she was any good at handling a bow

and acting.

The Princess blushed and said her rebel sister had taught her a little about

archery.

" But I'm really not that good" she said

" Its been a thousand years since I handled a longbow"

The manager handed her a bow,a arrow and asked her to give it a try.They walked out to a field

and

" I'm really not that good,really"

Twang

Tucker looked at the target 50 feet away.The arrow was nowhere in sight

The manager looked disappointed but handed her another arrow

Twang

and another

Twang

No arrow anywhere near that target.

Margaret gave the two guys a puzzled look.Why were they staring at THAT target.She'd

been shooting at the one further down the field,the one 400 feet away.

Both Tucker and the manager took a look through the binoculars.Yep,there were three arrows

sticking out of the center of that target.

" Your sisters name wouldn't happen to be Princess Anna of Oakum " asked the

astonished stage manager

" Why yes,I thought everyone knew that"

" Well that would explain a few things" replied a grinning Tucker

And thats how Tucker and the Dragon Princess ended up singing

" Anything you can do I can do better.I can do anything better than you"

" No you can"t"

" Yes I can"

" No you can't"

" Yes I can"

weekends in the TinyTown Dinner Theatre

Tucker finished his story and grinned at the speechless girl ghost

" And thats what happenned the night halfa boy broke down"


End file.
